MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System
The , also known as the MA6A ICWS or simply the Assault Rifle, is the standard armament for UNSC ground troops. The weapon has had several major and minor changes from the MA5 series but remains outwardly similar. It serves as the service rifle for all branches of the UNSC, with its modular design allowing it to be adjusted for varying situations. The MA6A can also be fitted with underslung weapons, such as the M77 ECQCS, M24 UGL, URL. or the M26 GLM. The rifle is reliable, strong and deadly, allowing UNSC infantrymen to remain deadly against a variety of foes on the battlefield. Uses The MA6A ICWS is the primary UNSC assault rifle, its adaptable features allowing use in both assault and fire teams along with special operations, who have begun field testing it due to its adaptability. It is effective at short to medium range, and possesses a high rate of fire and high accuracy. Operation The weapon is in a bullpup configuration, with the magazine behind the trigger, making it more compact. The weapon's main feature is its fire control system, monitoring ammunition, though this can be interlinked with a number of other systems allowing it to share information. Under the barrel is a Misriah rail which can fit a grenade launcher, shotgun, rocket launcher, flashlight or laser designator. The weapon features a receiver mounted Misriah Rails and this can be augmented with a Rail Interface System giving it a pair of rails to either side of the barrel and one underneath. The upper rail is fitted with the fire control system, which can be removed allowing it to fit sights on the upper rail. The MA6A uses a short stroke gas-operation with a rotating-bolt and must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The charging handle used to chamber the round is situated on the left side of the rifle and moves during operation. Once the first round is fired, the gases from that round and those to follow impinge upon a gas piston, which pushes back the bolt carrier, rotating the bolt inside sending the bolt travelling down the receiver rather than backwards to absorb recoil and direct it away from the shooter and continuing to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. The magazine release button is located above the magazine housing and has an arrow pointing down toward the housing. The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the magazine housing. It has fully adjustable and removable day/night iron sights. The gun is primarily constructed from light polymers, keeping the weight down. The fire control system casing is made from a titanium alloy, making it tough and resilient, without increasing weight exponentially. The components are machined from high-strength titanium alloys, that give them a long service life, being resistant to heat and spoiling. The barrel is free floating, features a 1:7 heavy twist and is constructed from cold hammer forged composite materials, with a chrome lining to increase its service life and give it longevity of fire without risk of over heating, warping or damage. The barrel is fitted with a flash suppressor as standard, but can be removed to facilitate a suppressor. Variants MA6B ICWS The MA6B ICWS is a specialised variant of the MA6A, devised for special forces who require extreme amounts of stopping power at medium to short range. Using the 10.2x51mm round, usually reserved for sniper rifles and heavy battle rifles, the MA6B can stop even heavily armoured opponents at short to medium range, capable of even stopping cars dead by knocking out the engine, or punching straight through the windows or doors, regardless of attempts to make it bulletproof. Maintaining the same rate of fire as the MA6A, and roughly similar dimensions and features, it has increased recoil that make it difficult to handle outside of experienced hands, and usually limit it to single or burst action against enemy forces. It is usually used at short range, with SAP or JHP rounds, and is capable of taking down even tough targets, like Hunters, in a short period of time. MA6K Carbine The MA6K Carbine is another modification of the MA6A intended for special forces. The Rifle is cut down, streamlined and has reduced weight, with a 13 inch barrel, all electronic components removed, any excess weight removed or cut down and re-engineered components, designed to make them lighter. The MA6K is extremely small compared to the MA6A, and is ideal for commandos and special forces, who can't afford the extra weight or a larger weapon. When combined with a suppressor, it is incredibly deadly at short range, and has acceptable accuracy out to medium range. Because of the reduced weight and shorter barrel, recoil is somewhat more of an issue, but experienced operators, especially those in powered suits, have little issue with it. The rifle seems unrecognisable externally, and though more or less identical internally. Gallery File:MA6A RIS.png File:MA6A RIS 2.png UNSC Comments "This thing still pounds on any alien mike foxtrot who gets in my way, just like it did for my grandfather!" "With all the new ammo and the modifications available its still as useful as the day it was designed." "Its modification abilities are so seamless. You could make a grenade launching marksman rifle with the ability to pinpoint positions for bombers to target within five minutes." Category:UNSC Weapons